Carousel
by TornadoTori
Summary: Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go. Will I catch up to love? I could never tell. I know, chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel. Hey guys! So this story has been inspired by Melanie Martinez's 'Cry Baby' album. I focus heavily on Sakura and Sasuke's relationship but multiple characters and parings will be included
1. Cry Baby

Cry Baby

 _You seem to replace  
Your brain with your heart  
You take things so hard  
And then you fall apart_

The wind blew harshly on Sakura Haruno's already chapped cheeks. The weather in Suna was ridiculous in comparison to Konoha. She huffed as she wiped her sore eyes. The sweat just wouldn't stop forming on her forehead or right above her lips.

"Damn, it's so hot today." Naruto Uzumaki voiced Sakura's inner thoughts.

"So why did we decide to visit Gaara again?" Sakura asked, smiling because she already knew the answer.

"Duh, it's his birthday." Naruto shook his head and laughed at Sakura. Sakura just slightly punched Naruto in the arm.

"You know it was snowing when we left Konoha. It's crazy how a few days away it is so fucking hot." Sakura swore.

"We're almost there." Sakura had completely forgotten that Temari and Shikamaru were there as well. Shikamaru sighed quite loudly. Temari grinned at him. Sakura felt the corners of her lips drop but she tried her damnedest to keep a silly grin on her face. She wasn't going to ruin the mood. There was no room to think of _him._ His black somber eyes. Black hair and a small smile on his face. He told her that he would be back but he had been gone for what felt like years. It was in reality at least six months. Sakura didn't want to admit to herself that she had marked off each day since he had been gone on her calendar at her office at the hospital. Everyone else was already starting to find significant others. The only man she had ever really loved was never there. Did she even know him? She almost stopped at the realization. Naruto turned to face her and she straightened herself.

"Sakura? Are you okay? Is the heat getting to you?" Naruto asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. This man next to her always cared so much for her. She was happy to finally see him as more than just a nuisance, like she did in her genin days. She had come to treasure their bond. She loved Naruto like a brother. He gave his whole body and soul to their friendship. But she wasn't the only one included in that.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little worn out. I didn't get much sleep last night. I had some things to do at the children's hospital yesterday." She flashed him a huge smile. His hand retracted and he smiled too. But she saw right through him. He knew what she was thinking, he always did.

"Maybe seeing Gaara will cheer you up. He has always liked having you around." Naruto explained. Sakura thought that it was a backwards compliment and just giggled.

"Sure maybe so."

Gaara stood when the four entered his office.

"Naruto. What are you doing here?" His sea foam eyes were widened in surprise. Naruto laughed whole-heartedly and outstretched his hand. Gaara took it and shook it firmly. Naruto was never one to settle with handshakes though. Sakura laughed out loud when Naruto engulfed Gaara in a hug and squeezed him. She saw Gaara's eyes slide to her face and she warmed when he smiled at her. He looked so sweet when he smiled. The first time they had met him, he was so cruel. Bloodlust swam in those same eyes that were looking at her now. Sakura held his eye contact and waved at him. Naruto pulled out of the hug and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Happy Birthday my good man." Naruto stated. Gaara smiled wider.

"You came all the way to say that?" He asked. Sakura stepped up beside Naruto.

"Why wouldn't we?" She handed him two small packages that were wrapped meticulously.

"Sakura wrapped them. I was just going to give them to you but she insisted." Naruto stepped back from Gaara as the red head took the awaiting gifts from Sakura.

"Thank you Naruto. Thank you Sakura." He glanced to both of them, Sakura noticing the twinkle in his eyes.

"I have some business with you Gaara. But I figured it could wait after we all grab dinner." Shikamaru spoke up. Temari smiled at him and placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Brother, we have some news to share with you. But I can't hold it in anymore." Sakura looked back at Temari. She had never heard the blonde kunoichi sound so nervous but excited. Then she saw it, glinting in the bright sun coming in through the office's windows.

"Shikamaru proposed last night." She explained and wiggled her hand at her brother. Gaara smiled warmly.

"Congratulations Temari." He nodded at his sister and then at Shikamaru. "I already knew of course. You don't think he wouldn't have asked me do you?" Everyone was quiet for a second and then they all started laughing. Temari went up and hugged her brother. Sakura was so excited for them, yet somewhere her heart tugged and she felt a tear slip from her eye. She covered it up by pretending she was laughing too hard and wiped her other eye too.

 _You try to explain  
But before you can start  
Those cry baby tears  
Come out of the dark_

Naruto went up to Shikamaru and punched him in the shoulder.

"I see I lead a good example huh?" Naruto asked, patting Shikamaru on the back in congratulations. Shikamaru just shrugged but there was a smile on his face. Sakura knew that it must have taken a lot of thought for Shikamaru. He was lazy and probably still felt a little lost without Asuma-sensei so moving on with his life probably took everything he had. Proposing wasn't easy. _But how would you know?_ Sakura asked herself. She was stumped by her own question.

"Well let's go get Kankuro, Shikamaru. We will meet you guys at the restaurant. It's right across from the inn you guys will be in tonight." Temari stated as she walked back to the door. Shikamaru raised his hand in the air in a motion of farewell and left Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara standing in the middle of the room. The feeling was nice and comfortable.

"Well, open your gifts Gaara. This is your special day." Sakura pushed and smiled at him. Gaara looked down at the gifts because he had almost forgotten them.

"The red one is from me." Naruto added, wiggling his eyebrows. Gaara took the hint and went to sit in his chair behind his desk. He placed the yellow package on his desk as he slid the bow off of the red one. He took the box out of the wrapping and opened it. He sat there for a second, mouth slightly open. Naruto, Sakura noticed, started shifting his weight to one foot from another, and stretched his neck out.

"Naruto, this is beautiful." Gaara mumbled, pulling out a necklace similar to Naruto's crystal that belonged to the first Hokage. The color was that of blood red but it wasn't harsh and brutal like blood. The Kazekage turned the necklace over in his hand and felt a surge of electricity in his fingertips.

"A little of Kurama's chakra is in the crystal. Just in case you need any extra help and I'm not around." Naruto grinned. Sakura smiled sweetly at Naruto. He was caring and sweet. She was surprised when he started contemplating Gaara's gift. It had so much meaning behind it she thought it was almost impossible he thought of such a thing himself since he was so ditzy and care-free.

"Thank you so much Naruto. I can never repay you for bringing me out of the darkness. But I really appreciate our friendship." Gaara stated, slipping the necklace over his head. Naruto walked up to Gaara's desk and held out a clenched fist. Gaara smiled softly and tapped his clenched fist against Naruto's.

"Alright now for Sakura-chan's." Naruto grinned. Gaara looked at Sakura for a second and nodded.

"It's not much." Sakura added quickly. Naruto laughed.

"Well it isn't going to beat mine." Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend. She put her hands in the pockets of her grey skirt, nervously pulling at the stitches inside of it. Naruto was right, nothing could beat that gift. She watched as Gaara slowly unwrapped the yellow wrapping. Noticing he didn't tear any of the paper or unravel the bows, it made Sakura smile a little bigger. Gaara pulled out the small leather bound journal and silver pen slowly and smiled down at it.

"Thank you Sakura. I was just about to finish the one you gave me last year up."

"There's something in it." Sakura gestured for him to open it. Gaara flipped open the cover and ran his hand over it.

"I had forgotten we took this. Did you get all of the pictures from the wedding printed out?" Gaara asked. Sakura nodded.

"They are all on a little disk that's taped to the back cover. I just tried to pick the ones with you in them obviously." She explained. "The actual paper also has the pictures printed on it." Gaara nodded at her, a smile still etched on his face. He still was looking at the photograph that was on the first page. It was when Naruto and Hinata got married last spring and it was one of the best days Sakura had ever experienced. All of their friends were there and Naruto was finally truly happy. Hinata was blushing madly in the picture, as Naruto hugged her against his side. He looked great in the tuxedo that Kakashi-sensei had helped pick out. Gaara was standing to the right of Naruto, his hand placed gingerly over Naruto's shoulders. Sakura was on the other side of Hinata, holding her friend's hand. Temari and Shikamaru stood next Gaara and Kankuro off to the farthest side, grinning as well. Everyone was so happy. Sakura would never forget that day as long as she lived. It would've been better if he had been there but not everything could be perfect. She was just happy that Naruto enjoyed his day enough to make up for the lack of the other's presence.

"Thank you two so much. You know before we were friends, I never got any gifts." Gaara stated quietly. Naruto placed his hand over Gaara's and grinned.

"Well we don't have to worry about that anymore huh? I will drag my ass here to this blistering place every year to spend your birthday with you. Even when I become Hokage." Naruto affirmed. "Now let's go eat!" Sakura laughed. Same old Naruto.

The dinner was delicious and Sakura had a hard time making it to the room before she felt like unbuttoning her skirt. She had eaten too much. And drank a little too much sake. She got that from her shishou. Sakura had to learn how to keep up with Tsunade and at first it was a challenge but Sakura could handle herself like a big girl around alcohol now. Naruto announced he was going to his room and bid Sakura a goodnight. Sakura sat in silence for a moment. She went to the bathroom to take a bath. The water rushed out and she placed a bath bomb she brought from home into the tub. Content with the smell of daisies she got undressed and slid slowly into the tub. She hummed to herself as she soaked her body. Suddenly the sadness made its way into her head and she felt the tears start falling for real this time.

 _Someone's turning the handle  
To that faucet in your eyes  
They're pouring out  
Where everyone can see_

 _Your heart's too big for your body  
It's where your feelings hide  
They're pouring out  
Where everyone can see_

It always happened when it got too quiet and she had a little too much to drink. She knew it was okay to cry. But not in the silence of her home whenever she was drunk and lonely or in some inn in Suna. It was too much. But her heart always ached. Seeing Shikamaru and Temari officially announcing their engagement at dinner really hit it home for her. She was being left behind again and this time it was a completely different situation. Being a little girl and crying over a boy is normal. She did it when she had tried to convince Sasuke to stay in Konoha or take her with him when they were twelve. He had always left her behind. This time was no different except she knew she was too old to be acting like this. At eighteen, almost nineteen, she felt hollow inside. All of her friends were finding their lovers and moving on. She was still stuck on him. She had tried to see different guys but she always felt wrong for doing so. _He wouldn't have cared though right?_ Sakura knew she didn't belong to him, but she wanted to belong to him so badly. A bitter laugh escaped her mouth as she cried.

 _They call you cry baby  
Cry baby  
But you don't fucking care  
Cry baby, cry baby  
So you laugh through your tears_

 _Cry baby, cry baby  
Cause you don't fucking care  
Tears fall to the ground  
You just let them drown_

Sakura knew he was lonely out there trying to atone for his sins. He downright turned her down at the gates when he left. Yet she always thinks of him placing his two fingers on her forehead and telling her he would be back.

 _You're all on your own and  
You lost all your friends  
You told yourself that  
It's not you, it's them_

"And thank you." She muttered to herself. The tears were slowly receding but the lump remained in her throat. A mess she was and it was all because of him. The water started to turn cold. Grabbing a towel, she got out of the tub and sighed heavily. She raised her hand to her head and applied some pressure. Her chakra made her head stop pounding. Headaches were always a result of crying and too much sake, it never failed.

 _You're one of a kind  
And no one understands  
But those cry baby tears  
Keep coming back again_

While brushing her hair out, she heard some loud noises from the hallway. She looked down at herself. She was only in a towel but someone could be in trouble. Dashing out of the bathroom, brush in hand she went to the door. She pulled it open quickly. The brush clattered loudly when it hit the ground.

Naruto was grinning stupidly and then noticed Sakura standing in her room's doorway. A slow blush covered her face.

"Look at who it is. He's drunk as a skunk, yet he managed to mask his chakra." Naruto laughed and Sakura's eyes slid over the man leaning on Naruto. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either. His black hair glittered in the fluorescent lights and his cheeks had a slight pink on them. Finally, she looked at his eyes and to her surprise they were looking at hers.

"Sasuke."

"What kind of greeting is that Sakura?" Naruto asked, exasperated. Sakura blinked slowly and tore her eyes from Sasuke's obsidian ones.

"Well. Excuse me. I'm naked." Sakura realized what she said and blushed madly. She had been standing out there in a towel that almost didn't cover anything with two guys just staring at her. Backing into the room she slammed the door, her heart pounding in her chest. _Why is he here?_ Her thoughts were swirling and she slid down to the floor. Picking herself up, she slipped on a t-shirt and underwear. She was going to bed. The lights from the city outside made her room have a certain orange glow as she slid herself onto her mattress roll. Rolling over with her back against the door she slowly took a deep breath and let it out just as slow. Her mind wouldn't let her settle down and go to sleep though.

 _Someone's turning the handle  
To that faucet in your eyes  
They're pouring out  
Where everyone can see_

 _Your heart's too big for your body  
It's where your feelings hide  
They're pouring out  
Where everyone can see_

Tears pooled under her lids and they slid down her cheeks. The last person she wanted to see tonight was him. Especially since she had been crying probably for hours over him. _Stupid,_ she thought harshly but the tears kept coming.

 _They call you cry baby  
Cry baby  
But you don't fucking care  
Cry baby, cry baby  
So you laugh through your tears_

 _Cry baby, cry baby  
Cause you don't fucking care  
Tears fall to the ground  
You just let them drown_

She felt herself losing the battle between sleep and being awake. Her crying had receded but now she was mentally exhausted. Sighing again she fell into a restless slumber.

A few hours passed and she thought she heard her door open but she couldn't get herself to roll over and check. She was exhausted. Plus she didn't feel any chakra besides her own. She reached to pull her hair off of her neck but a hand was already there. Immediately she tensed but she couldn't get her hand to move. How did she not feel a hand hovering right above her? Slowly she lifted her eyes and looked carefully over her shoulder. Black eyes were staring back at her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Sasuke softly said. Sakura pulled herself up and sat up. She turned to him and stared at him.

"Maybe you should apologize for breaking into my room." She stated and sadly smiled. He looked at her quizzically and then a soft smile appeared on his countenance. He shook his head.

"You're right. I was just coming to apologize for interrupting you and Naruto's trip. I came to Suna a few days ago to talk to Gaara about somethings concerning a mission I'm on."

"You're on a mission?"

"Sort of. I can't say much about it though." He replied and Sakura cocked her head to the left.

"You don't have anything to apologize for Sasuke." Sakura smiled at him. She still had to get used to him saying anything at all let alone an apology.

"I do. I heard Shikamaru and Temari are getting married." He said. This struck Sakura odd. Was he interested in such trivial things?

"Yes, I think it's wonderful." Sakura replied before really thinking about what she actually wanted to say. "It makes me feel kind of lonely though. Selfish right?" She looked down at her hands, blushing. _Did I really just say that? He's going to think I'm silly. He probably already does anyway._ Her head was so full that she barely missed his hand pushing her hair back behind her ear. It was so soft and fleeting. She shot her eyes towards him and saw that his eyes were now glazed over.

"Sasuke?" Her hand reached out to touch his cheek and to her surprise he didn't stop her. His cheeks were wet. He softly pushed against her hand and sighed heavily. Sasuke Uchiha was crying, and in front of her no less.

 _I look at you and  
I see myself  
I know you better  
Than anyone else_

 _I have the same faucet  
In my eyes  
So your tears  
Are mine_

"I am sorry for not coming back any sooner. I have to leave again tomorrow. I just…" He stopped and opened his eyes. Sakura ran her thumb against his cheek. She was crying now too, not being able to help herself from doing so.

"Quit apologizing to me Sasuke. You know I will wait an eternity for you." The words held in the air for a few seconds, only their shaky breathing could be heard.

 _They call me cry baby  
Cry baby  
But I don't fucking care  
Cry baby, cry baby  
So I laugh through my tears_

"Thank you, Sakura."

 _Cry baby, cry baby  
Cause I don't fucking care  
Tears fall to the ground  
I just let them drown  
I just let them drown  
Cry baby, cry baby_


	2. Carousel

Carousel

 _Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,_

 _Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,_

 _Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,_

 _Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel_

The ticking clock on the wall was getting louder by the hour and Sakura sighed in frustration. Patients' files were scattered on her desk haphazardly with a mass of different colors of highlighters and pens. She tapped her red pen against one file and hummed in thought. Dinner spun in the microwave across from her desk; another frozen meal. Tsunade would laugh at her meager attempt to stay on her work. A knock echoed through her office and her head shot up. Glancing at her clock and seeing that it was almost two in the morning, she suddenly felt a chill run up her back and across to her shoulders. Rising from her seat she told the person to come in. She couldn't feel any chakra so she was expecting one of the many civilians that worked in the hospital but her eyes fell onto someone completely unexpected.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered. The dark-haired man stepped into the office, a grim look hanging on his porcelain countenance. Finally, Sakura felt his strong chakra as he released his masking technique, purposefully or not she wasn't sure, but it wasn't as electrifying as it usually was. She felt her eyebrows bunch together, frowning immediately. His face was too pale. The medical professional emerged and she ran around her desk, pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail. Her black gloves felt weird on her hands as she slipped them on. They felt heavy since her hands were clammy and aching from all of the writing she had just been doing for hours on end. "Sasuke Uchiha, talk to me." She demanded.

His dark eyes flickered to her and then he sighed. Sakura rushed to his side when his eyes lulled back into his head and he started to fall to the floor. She groaned under his dead weight. Her office was on the bottom floor away from everyone else since she required the research labs and a place to get away from the rest of the going-ons in the hospital. It had been quite hectic after the war. She thought she was going to lose her mind because of the strong stench of blood and bleach on the top three floors therefore Tsunade permitted her to stay in the basement floor. In this situation however, it wasn't very helpful.

She eyed her couch that she sometimes slept on when she didn't have the strength to go home. His erratic breathing was making her skin crawl. _What on earth have you been doing Sasuke?_ Sheasked the universe as she eased her way over to the sofa. Not having the time or the hands to clear her favorite comforter, she heaved Sasuke's body onto it. Her forehead was starting to drip in sweat. Was it from nerves or because Sasuke was so damn heavy? She wasn't too sure herself. Kneeling down beside him, she assessed his arms and then his torso. Sakura reached for his hand and took his wrist carefully. His pulse was erratic as well and this took her through a loop. His chakra was erratic and his breathing mimicked the same results. She looked down at her gloves. There was no blood that she could see. The time it took to get his vitals and check to see if there were any serious injuries, the clock chimed three. Sakura sighed heavily. It ticked her off that she couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. His eyes looked a little sunken in. Sakura ran her hand over his forehead and sent chakra down through his body, starting with his temples. Sasuke seemed to relax slightly and Sakura sighed in relief. She took off his dark blue head-wrap and placed it on the floor. She moved to take off his cloak and suddenly his hand was on hers.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay? What the hell have you been doing?" Sakura asked, shocked he was moving so quick despite the condition he was in. She also took note of the sand that flew from his cloak. Sakura looked as the sand hit the tile and the way he looked at her. He looked remorseful.

"Sakura, I…" He didn't finish. Suddenly, Sakura started laughing. The way Sasuke looked at her made her laugh harder. She removed his hand and put it down to his side. "You of all people know how important it is to drink water." She simply stated. His frown deepened.

"Please take off the cloak, Sasuke-kun. I need to go down the hall to get you an IV and some fluid. Lay back down and wait a second," she commanded when he started to get up, "please." She added and he stopped half-way attempting to get up. He stared at her and she started to feel her face heat up. She was glad that it was relatively dim in her office. Sasuke briskly took of his coat and shook it off. The frown never left his face.

Sakura jogged down the hall and back again with a mobile IV and a bag of fluid.

"I wonder what made him so distracted that he is this damn dehydrated?" She asked herself out loud. Opening the door quickly, she almost quit moving after her eyes went back to the couch. He was shirtless and laying down, with his arms crossed over his lower stomach. She straightened herself out, even though it was difficult. _Be professional damnit. He's not that good looking,_ she scolded herself.

"Sasuke-kun," she hoped to Kami her voice wasn't shaking as she stepped to him, "please uncross your arms, I need to find a vein so I can hook you up to this IV."

"Hn." Sasuke replied and did as she asked. She caught his eyes when she knelt down beside him and gingerly searched for an appropriate place to stick in the IV. He didn't flinch when the needle penetrated his skin.

"You don't have a fever or anything but you'll still need to rest for a few hours okay? Dehydration can do some serious damage. You could've gone upstairs and they would've helped you, I don't understand why you took the time to come all the way down here in such a poor condition." She rambled but stopped when he looked at her. His eyes were dark but she saw how tired he seemed to be. "Is something troubling you Sasuke-kun? This is so unlike you. You're usually in spick span shape." She stood up and looked down at him. "Well, I'm going to do some work. Get comfortable." Sakura stated. Going back to her desk, to get back to work, she felt Sasuke follow her with his mismatched eyes. She didn't know how she was going to manage doing work while Sasuke was laying half naked on her couch in her office.

The clock ticked louder. Sakura could hear Sasuke's breathing but he wasn't asleep. He hadn't said a word and it had been almost two hours but then she went over to the couch to check his vitals again. His eyes were heavy, with what she couldn't place it, when she ran her hands over his chest. Green chakra flowed easily over his small wounds that he hadn't bothered to bandage. Sakura smiled sweetly at him and she saw him open his mouth slowly.

"I missed…home." Sasuke's voice was so quiet and Sakura wasn't sure what she heard was right. He had been gone for a few more months again. She smiled a little. Then she took in his form and at the space where his arm would have been. Scars covered his body and she almost broke down into tears. He was still trying to carry everything by himself and it broke her heart. Inwardly sighing, she went back to her desk and started putting information in the Uchiha's file.

 _Come, come one, come all,_

 _You must be this tall_

 _To ride this ride at the carnival_

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked to Sasuke and smiled at him.

"Yes Sasuke-kun? You really should try to sleep."

"Thank you, again. I don't know where I would be without you." Sasuke didn't move or look back at her. She thanked the heavens because she was blushing like a mad woman and biting her pen anxiously.

"I know you can take care of yourself Sasuke-kun. If you need to talk about anything you can tell me." Sakura was still staring at him, his bare chest in full view. Sasuke adjusted and she soon saw herself staring into his black orbs. She breathed out slowly.

"Is it true?" He asked quietly. His eyes weren't hard or calculating like usual and Sakura cocked her head to the side at the question.

"What's true?" _He is sure talking a lot._ His tone was intriguing to say the least.

"You're seeing…someone." Silence filled the air. Sakura felt like she could cut it with a kunai. Finally regaining her senses after such a strange uncharacteristic question, she cleared her throat.

"Now who on earth told you that?"

Sasuke's eyes hardened then. "Naruto did, in a letter."

Sakura sighed. Naruto always causing trouble. She knew she wasn't going to be able to avoid the question, especially since he was staring at her so hard.

"I went a few dates with some guys. But nothing serious." She replied. The words felt weird coming out of her mouth. Sasuke turned his attention to the ceiling and became quiet.

"Sasuke-kun? Please don't tell me…" Sakura realized what had happened to him. But why did he act in such a manner? Was he jealous or sad that Naruto had told him such a thing?

"You said you would wait." Sasuke's voice was harsh, like she was used to back when they were genin. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her dinner had long run cold and upon noticing the time and lack of food, her stomach growled angrily at her. More silence ensued and finally Sakura stood up. Sasuke sat up in response. He was content on looking at the floor.

"I think he just wanted you to come home." Sakura replied. He looked at her and she felt her heart slowly hit the pit of her stomach. She added slowly, " _we_ wanted you to come home Sasuke-kun."

 _Oh, come, take my hand_

 _And run though playland_

 _So high, too high at the carnival_

Silence fell over the pair and Sakura's stomach growled loudly again, interrupting the awkward situation. _Oh thank you._ She thanked Kami above and made her way to the door. "I'm going to grab something from the cafeteria. I'll bring you back something okay? And quit moving around so much."

She made her way up to the first floor, her mind in a whirl. Adrenaline pumped through her body. High, she felt elated. So high. Sasuke Uchiha was jealous. Sakura almost stopped at the thought.

"What gives him the fucking right to be jealous? I'm more than capable to go on dates. I'm sure he's screwed plenty of girls while out and about." Muttering to herself, she still managed to subconsciously get two platters of food and speed down back to her office. Obscenities and dark remarks flowed from her mouth even as she pushed open the door. She closed her lips when she saw Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes staring at her from the couch. Looking down at her hands, she took notice of his tray of food. She hadn't thought about grabbing his food because she was so pissed, yet she managed to do it anyway. Sasuke then stood up and held out his hand for the tray. Sakura shut the door with her foot. His eyes were entrancing. They watched her every move and she felt a warm feeling in her stomach. Her heart fluttered. Handing off his food to him, Sakura then pulled out two lap trays from behind the door, setting his up on the side of the couch nearer her desk. She slowly sat down on the side closer to the wall and a file cabinet, meticulously arranging where her tray was going to go. Sasuke kept his eyes on her.

"Sasuke-kun. Is something wrong? I know it's not great. Maybe I can cook something better for you later?" Sakura felt the anger subside as easily as it had come. Sasuke nodded and then they started eating quietly.

 _And it's all fun and games,_

 _'Til somebody falls in love,_

 _But you've already bought a ticket,_

 _And there's no turning back now_

Sakura couldn't help herself. "Were you jealous?" The question slipped out before she could think of an easier way to ask it or make it more eloquent or not as _fucking desperate_. Sasuke didn't shift uncomfortably or put his chopsticks down, things Sakura was expecting, but instead turned completely towards her and look directly into her eyes. The rice stuck to her throat and she coughed, trying to hide her stupidity and from his dark eyes. She patted her chest in a fit. Sasuke seemed unworried. It looked like he didn't care at all, like usual.

"Who have you been going on dates with?" He asked quietly and avoided the question. Sakura took in a sharp breath.

"Why do you care?" She spat. The anger returned, ten times heavier. "It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything Uchiha." The words stung and made her heart ache. Sasuke's eyes flitted over hers and she saw what she thinks is regret, but it's gone before she really can rely on her skills of deciphering the apathetic asshole in front of her. "Don't look like you fucking pity me. You're gone for months on end. What do you expect me to do? It hurts to see the man I have loved since I was twelve leave all of the time. If you must know, I am seeing someone." The lie slid over her tongue easier than she thought she would. It didn't make her heart any lighter, but when his face turned into a scowl she felt as if she had accomplished something.

"His name is Daisuke. Medic-nin like myself. He understands. He also has blue eyes." She wasn't sure why she added that in but when she looked at Sasuke's face she told herself it was because they were on the complete opposite of black. His eyes were hard and the scowl had turned into a deep frown.

"Why are you lying to me Sakura?" His voice hissed. She was wishing she had turn on the main light and not just the lamp on her desk so she could fully see him. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt him push her back against the couch arm. His body was heavy but his weight wasn't as much as she expected. Immediately her hands shot up in protest. They hit his chest, palms flat. She could easily knock him off but the strength to do so evaded her at this crucial point in time.

 _Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,_

 _Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,_

 _Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,_

 _Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel_

 _Because I love you. I want to see you jealous. I want you to love me._

"Who said I'm lying." She retorted, despite what her thoughts were screaming. The feeling of his warm body under her sweaty palms felt unreal. Mind reeling, she skimmed over his abs in awe. Snapping attention back to his eyes, his smirk was a delight compared to scowl that usually graced his countenance.

"He wouldn't appreciate you touching someone else like that." He said matter-of-factly. Sakura snarled at him and bawled her fists in response. Sasuke leaned closer into her and she could feel his breath tickle her nose. He was so close. The thought of his lips on hers made her squirm and that warm feeling returned to the pit of her stomach. Seeing the way Sasuke's eyes lit up, she cursed his observation skills. He leaned into her and with his mouth right by her ear he whispered, "he definitely wouldn't like it if his girlfriend was getting turned on by someone else either."

 _This horse is too slow,_

 _We're always this close,_

 _Almost, almost, we're a freakshow_

Sakura wanted to punch him in the gut and to kiss him at the same time.

"In your dreams." The statement was weak but she could literally say nothing else when she felt his warm lips on her neck. She was sure he could feel her pulse quicken under his mouth because he smirked again. Sakura closed her eyes and tried not to moan at the sudden feeling of his teeth biting at the spot. Without any indication, it was suddenly cold which caused her eyes to fly open. Sasuke was back to eating his food as if nothing had happened.

 _Right, right when I'm near,_

 _It's like you disappeared,_

 _Where'd you go? Mr. Houdini, you're a freakshow!_

Sakura surprised herself when a low growl came from her throat.

"You have pissed me off for the last time." Her words dripped with venom. Sasuke looked at her and shrugged.

"What are you going to do about it?" He was taunting her. She knew it and it made her even more livid.

"You can't just do whatever the fuck that _was_ and not follow up!" The volume of her shout seemed almost incredible to her own ears but he did not so much as flinch at the outburst.

"Daisuke would be heartbroken." Sasuke gave her a sideways, knowing glance.

Sakura felt her resolve fall away. Her heart thudded in her chest.

"I lied."

 _And it's all fun and games,_

 _'Til somebody falls in love,_

 _But you've already bought a ticket,_

 _And there's no turning back now_

 _Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,_

 _Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,_

 _Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,_

 _Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel_

"I know." He replied. Sakura looked down as she felt the hot tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You always make me so mad." She explained. Another plate of food was surely going cold but she completely lost her appetite. He was just toying with her and the fucker knew how to do it so easily.

 _Why did you steal my cotton candy heart?_

 _You threw it in this damn coin slot,_

 _And now I'm stuck, I'm stuck_

 _Riding, riding, riding_

"It's better than someone else making you mad." He answered, a genuine smile on his face. She could barely see his face through her tears. Once again his body was on hers.

"It's better than someone else making you cry." He added, taking his thumb and gently wiping her cheeks. She sniffed. His words were slowly inching their way into her heart. He always had a way with words even though he wasn't very practiced with them.

"It's better than someone else making you think dirty thoughts." He bit down on the same spot as early and she mewled in response. She couldn't stop herself from doing so. His lips followed her collarbone and back up to her chin and then finally he pressed them softly into her lips. Sakura stiffened at the sudden warmth but relaxed quickly. Without anymore hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to squeeze too hard. She had no idea if they were ever going to talk about this night again but she would always remember it as long as she lived. With all of her broken but mending heart, she hoped he would remember it too.

 _Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,_

 _Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,_

 _Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,_

 _Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel_


End file.
